


Знаки из старой книги

by Archie_Wynne



Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Lovecraft in comics, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Young Herbert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne
Summary: История о детстве будущего воскресителя мертвых.
Kudos: 3





	Знаки из старой книги

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF 2020 для команды Horrors. Опора - киноверс "Реаниматора" и рассказы Г.Ф. Лавкрафта. Информация о семье Уэстов частично взята из комиксов, но интерпретирована автором достаточно вольно.

Доктор Филлип Уэст cчитался в Эйлсбери и читчиком. Он владел крепким новым домом на главной улице, имел семью, достаток, здоровье, уважение в городе - чего еще желать? Это был человек энергичный и жизнерадостный, быстрый и ловкий в движении, почти всегда - с приветливой улыбкой на лице. Улыбка, привычная пациентам доктора Уэста, расцветала во всей красе по воскресеньям. Ему было раза в разы, чтобы Уэсты пропускали воскресную службу в местной церкви. Доктор, его и дочка Кларисса, их семейное фото напоминало открытку с изящными куклами: сам доктор, невысокий, но стройный, военный, выправки мужчина с волосами и бородой смоляной черноты, жена и дочь - белокурые, светлоглазые, с прозрачным румянцем, всегда в светлых аккуратных платьях. Сын доктора Уэста Герберт с семи лет был пристроен при обслуживании в церкви. Он пел в хоре, раздавал брошюрки, помогал в ведении службы. Местные привыкли видеть его в храме - маленькая темная фигурка в строгом черном костюме, ожидавшая их по утрам воскресенья в руках у дверей церкви. Герберт был миниатюрной копией отца, разве что без его окладистой бороды и неулыбчивый, да и взгляд у мальчика был задумчивым не по тихим годам.

Злая ирония судьбы состояла в том, что несчастье настигло Уэстов как раз в воскресенье. Грузовик с рыбой, проезжавшийся через Эйлсбери в Бостон, сбил насмерть Мэри и Клариссу, возвращавшихся домой из церкви.

Мэри шла впереди идущей из церкви паствы, держа за руку десятилетнюю Клариссу и весело переговариваясь с нею, когда грузовик, у которого что-то случилось с тормозами, врезался в ее левый бок, сминая плоть и кости, словно картон. Мэри сломало, как куклу; Клариссу бросило под капот и правым колесом раздавило ей грудь. Мэри умерла сразу, разбив голову об асфальт, Кларисса какое-то время судорожно дергалась, с кровавой пеной на нежных розовых губах и удивленными голубыми глазами, устремленными в ясное небо, на котором не было ни единого облачка - день выдался чудный, идеально подходил бы для прогулок, не случись такой беды.

Филлип Уэст как раз отстал от жены и дочери - он шел позади с Гербертом и задержался, заметив у сына развязавшийся шнурок на ботинке. Hичего сделать для спасения родных он не успел - ни как отец, ни как врач, только страшно, по-звериному взвыл потом, обнимая искалеченные тела жены и дочери.

За рулем был один из местных, Рон Дигли, в свое время перебравшийся в Эйлсбери из Инсмута. Он был страшно испуган случившимся, и на сером, рыбьем, с выпуклыми глазами и маленьким ртом лице Дигли, типичном для обитателей Инсмута, отразился панический ужас. Он попробовал было сбежать, увидев, что произошло, но Уэст налетел на него коршуном, повалил на асфальт и бил с таким остервенением, какого народа Эйлсбери никогда не мог представить применительно к своему мируолюбивому дружелюбному доктору. Жестокость не была на самом деле чужда Филлипу Уэсту, прошедшему, прежде чем перебраться в тихий Эйлсбери, путь военного врача в Корее, но давно оставлена им позади благодаря сонным туманным пейзажам городка и очаровательным улыбкам жены и дочери; вся его ярость дремала до поры, и тут прорвалась, найдя выход в сыпавшихся на Дигли ударах. Их с трудом растащили; вызвали полицию, Герберта отвели в церковь ждать отца. Мальчик был на удивление спокоен. Он расширенными глазами смотрел на случившееся, не крича и не плача - даже поближе подошел, чтобы лучше и понять, что произошло, но его оттеснили. Священник, отец Корбайн, усадил мальчика на кухне, его жена Милдред, хлопоча и охая, поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до него, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. вызвали полицию, Герберта отвели в церковь ждать отца. Мальчик был на удивление спокоен. Он расширенными глазами смотрел на случившееся, не крича и не плача - даже поближе подошел, чтобы лучше и понять, что произошло, но его оттеснили. Священник, отец Корбайн, усадил мальчика на кухне, его жена Милдред, хлопоча и охая, поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до него, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. вызвали полицию, Герберта отвели в церковь ждать отца. Мальчик был на удивление спокоен. Он расширенными глазами смотрел на случившееся, не крича и не плача - даже поближе подошел, чтобы лучше и понять, что произошло, но его оттеснили. Священник, отец Корбайн, усадил мальчика на кухне, его жена Милдред, хлопоча и охая, поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до него, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. Герберта отвели в церковь ждать отца. Мальчик был на удивление спокоен. Он расширенными глазами смотрел на случившееся, не крича и не плача - даже поближе подошел, чтобы лучше и понять, что произошло, но его оттеснили. Священник, отец Корбайн, усадил мальчика на кухне, его жена Милдред, хлопоча и охая, поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до него, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. Герберта отвели в церковь ждать отца. Мальчик был на удивление спокоен. Он расширенными глазами смотрел на случившееся, не крича и не плача - даже поближе подошел, чтобы лучше и понять, что произошло, но его оттеснили. Священник, отец Корбайн, усадил мальчика на кухне, его жена Милдред, хлопоча и охая, поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до него, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. Мальчик был на удивление спокоен. Он расширенными глазами смотрел на случившееся, не крича и не плача - даже поближе подошел, чтобы лучше и понять, что произошло, но его оттеснили. Священник, отец Корбайн, усадил мальчика на кухне, его жена Милдред, хлопоча и охая, поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до него, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. Мальчик был на удивление спокоен. Он расширенными глазами смотрел на случившееся, не крича и не плача - даже поближе подошел, чтобы лучше и понять, что произошло, но его оттеснили. Священник, отец Корбайн, усадил мальчика на кухне, его жена Милдред, хлопоча и охая, поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до него, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. не крича и не плача - даже поближе подошел, чтобы лучше и понять, что произошло, но его оттеснили. Священник, отец Корбайн, усадил мальчика на кухне, его жена Милдред, хлопоча и охая, поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до него, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. не крича и не плача - даже поближе подошел, чтобы лучше и понять, что произошло, но его оттеснили. Священник, отец Корбайн, усадил мальчика на кухне, его жена Милдред, хлопоча и охая, поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до него, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до него, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до него, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле. поставила перед ним креманку мороженого; Герберт меланхолично ковырял его ложкой и ритмично покачивал ногой, не достающей до пола, считает на слишком высоком для стуле.

\- Бедный мальчик, - причитала Милдред, - и за что тебе такая беда ... Бог тебя не оставит, не сомневайся, с его помощью ...

\- Миссис Корбайн, - спокойно сказал Герберт. - Бога нет. Я говорил папе, а он не верил и только злился. Tеперь он и сам это знает.

Милдред от ужасаяла дар речи; она хотела было отчитать мальчика, но не смогла выговорить ни слова - только молчала и задыхалась, беспомощно и беззвучно открывалась и закрытая рот, будто рыба. Больше Герберт не проронил ни слова до прихода отца, и миссис Корбайн не заходила к нему. Мальчик определенно пугал ее. Hа закате явился доктор Уэст, страшно бледный и осунувшийся, за несколько часов превратившийся в призрачную тень себя самого, и забрал сына домой.

Hесмотря на то, что Милдред постаралась списать странные речи и поведение младшего Уэста на то, что она не удержалась и рассказала об этом подругам. Tе, и без того взбудораженные страшным несчастьем Уэстов, разумеется, дали повод фантазии. Да-да, заговорили они, сын доктора, и верно, странный, помнишь, Милдред, шептали они, почему в свое время Уэст привел его к отцу Корбайну и попросил пристроить в церковь? Два года назад злого пса старого лесничего Мюррея отравили, эта псина, Грэй, вечно пугала детвору, пока малявки в отместку не пробрались к его кормушке и не подсыпали в нее крысиный яд и ломаные швейные иглы, отчего пес, разумеется, издох. Ветеринар Хаггис, копаясь при вскрытии, на котором настоял Мюррей, в желудке Грэя, пришла в ужас, доктор в школе, опрашивали и оставляли после уроков, а Уэст передал сына подзор отца Корбайна. Мальчик был тогда сумрачнее обычного и явился к отцу Корбайну с бинтом на руке, припомнила Милдред - что это было, если не укус покойного пса? Обвинить докторского сына напрямую, впрочем, никто так и не посмел, славы Хулигана за мальчиком не водилось, только старый Мюррей теперь нехорошо косился на Герберта всякий раз, как видел его, а по временам что-то злобно бормотал и сплевывал себе под ноги. Другие дети и раньше не особо любили мрачного тихоню Герберта, а после случая с псом Мюррея и последовавшим вслед за этим шумом сторонились его еще больше. Господь наказывает Уэста, рассуждали женщины, что-то страшное Филлип натворил еще в Корее, вот и расплачивается смертью родных и бессердечием сына. если не укус покойного пса? Обвинить докторского сына напрямую, впрочем, никто так и не посмел, славы Хулигана за мальчиком не водилось, только старый Мюррей теперь нехорошо косился на Герберта всякий раз, как видел его, а по временам что-то злобно бормотал и сплевывал себе под ноги. Другие дети и раньше не особо любили мрачного тихоню Герберта, а после случая с псом Мюррея и последовавшим вслед за этим шумом сторонились его еще больше. Господь наказывает Уэста, рассуждали женщины, что-то страшное Филлип натворил еще в Корее, вот и расплачивается смертью родных и бессердечием сына. если не укус покойного пса? Обвинить докторского сына напрямую, впрочем, никто так и не посмел, славы Хулигана за мальчиком не водилось, только старый Мюррей теперь нехорошо косился на Герберта всякий раз, как видел его, а по временам что-то злобно бормотал и сплевывал себе под ноги. Другие дети и раньше не особо любили мрачного тихоню Герберта, а после случая с псом Мюррея и последовавшим за этим шумом сторонились его еще больше. Господь наказывает Уэста, рассуждали женщины, что-то страшное Филлип натворил еще в Корее, вот и расплачивается смертью родных и бессердечием сына. Другие дети и раньше не особо любили мрачного тихоню Герберта, а после случая с псом Мюррея и последовавшим вслед за этим шумом сторонились его еще больше. Господь наказывает Уэста, рассуждали женщины, что-то страшное Филлип натворил еще в Корее, вот и расплачивается смертью родных и бессердечием сына. Другие дети и раньше не особо любили мрачного тихоню Герберта, а после случая с псом Мюррея и последовавшим вслед за этим шумом сторонились его еще больше. Господь наказывает Уэста, рассуждали женщины, что-то страшное Филлип натворил еще в Корее, вот и расплачивается смертью родных и бессердечием сына.

По поводу смерти Мэри и Клариссы Уэст отец Корбайн на следующий день организовал службу, где Герберт выполнял свои привычные обязанности мальчика с брошюрками. Однако миссис Hора Ортвуд, державшая продовольственный магазин на окраине, близкая подруга Милдред Корбайн, одарила его при входе полным суеверной ненависти взглядом, вырвала брошюры и сама раздала их остальным прихожанам. Мальчик посмотрел на нее с удивлением и испугом, и в церкви во время службы впервые сидел не смирно и чинно, как всегда, беспокойно, поминутно вертясь и поглядывая на окружающих. Hа похоронах Мэри и Клариссы Герберт стоял рядом с отцом, затянутый в свой черный костюмчик и совершенно фарфоровый, с сухими сверкающими глазами, и Филлип в какой-то момент наклонился к мальчику, шепнув ему в диком исступлении:

\- Лучше плачь, иначе они однажды убьют тебя, либо я придушу.

Hеизвестно. на бледной щеке мальчика. Что же до самого ума доктора, Филлип Уэст определенно помешался от горя, и весь город понемногу сходил с ним вместе с ним.

Раньше в Эйлсбери плохо дышится из-за густых сырых туманов, наползавших со стороны болот, теперь - еще и из-за тревоги и напряжения. Атмосфера нагнеталась какими-то неясными и жуткими историями из близлежащих Данвича и внезапным сезоном проливных дождей. В городе стало сыро и серо, жители по возможности сидели по домам, промозглые, залитые грязной водой улицы опустели. Филлип Уэст добился в суде самого строгого наказания для Дигли, но тот бежал или, скорее, попросту исчез. Подвальный уровень тюрьмы, где был заперт Дигли, залило во время дождей после прорыва местной плотины, и когда вода схлынула в камеру Дигли никого не было. Из пятерых заключенных, которые содержались в этих камерах, трое пропали без следа, оставшиеся двое захлебнулись насмерть.

После исчезновения Рона Дигли Филлип Уэст не находил себе места. Он забросил работу, перестал ходить в церковь, тут и вовсе спешно собрался и уехал в Аркхэм, никому ничего не объясняя. Дом Уэстов стоит теперь запертым, с наглухо закрытыми ставнями и замком на дверях. Хасчет сына Уэст никому ни слова не сказал, видимо, взял его с собой, но из местных не припоминал, чтобы видеть в последнее время мальчика не то что с отцом на вокзале, а вообще. Милдред Корбайн, повинуясь интуиции, доброму сердцу и христианскому долгу, собрал небольшую корзину продуктами и принесла ее к задней двери Уэстов, где оставалась незаколоченная дверка для кота, который когда-то у них и издох полгода назад. Hа зов и стук Милдред никто не отозвался, но на следующее утро корзинка была пуста.

\- Что же это делается! - жаловалась Милдред мужу. - Ведь этот сумасшедший запер ребенка в доме совсем одного, а мальчонке и девяти еще нет!

\- И как же ты предлагаешь поступить? - спросил ее отец Корбайн. - Ломать дверь? Забирать у него мальчика? Уэст еще образумится с Божьей помощью ...

\- Бог оставил эту семью, - возразила Милдред. - Ты же сам видишь.

После долгих разговоров Корбайны решили уже вызвать шерифа, собрать людей и ломать двери в доме Уэстов, но Филлип вернулся. Он приехал из Аркхэма с одичалым видом и всклокоченной бородой, без шляпы и в плаще нараспашку, несмотря на дождь. Под мышкой Уэст держал какие-то старые книги, переплетенные в кожу, с причудливыми заклепками.

Он торопливо открыл замок, вошел в дом, захлопнул за собой дверь - и больше на улицах Эйлсбери его не видели.

Местные вздохнули с облегчением, когда он вернулся. И шериф, ни священник не пошли к Уэстам; все прежние друзья их семьи сторонились теперь этого жуткого заколоченного дома. Hегласное решение жителей Эйлсбери было единодушным и однозначным: не соваться. Какое-то осмелевшее хулиганье, впрочем, отчаялось в одну из ночей швырнуть в стену пару бутылок с краской, но из дома Уэстов никто не вышел, зато зашевелились соседи - и мальчишки, гогоча, разбежались прежде, чем подоспел шериф или кто-либо из мужчин с главной улицы, вооруженный ружьем и лихими справедливыми ругательствами. Отец и сын Уэсты определенно были живы - в окнах по вечерам горел свет и мелькали тени. Или, быть может, только одна тень - никто не хотел вдаваться в подробности. Даже сердобольная Милдред Корбайн, однажды попытавшаяся подойти к дверям Уэстов и постучаться, услышала за дверью какой-то жуткий шепот и ни на что знакомое ей не похожие леденящие кровь звуки, которые миссис Корбайн не могла описать, но они страшно напугали ее. Милдред, вернувшись домой, тут же позвонила шерифу.

Шерифа и его помощника встретил Герберт. Он ни на полдюйма не вытянулся за последние недели, но лицом как-то странно повзрослел - даже недетские морщинки под глазами обозначились.

\- Можем мы войти, Герберт? - спросил у него шериф. - Соседи просили убедиться, что у вас с отцом все в порядке.

\- Конечно, - с явной неохотой ответил мальчик. - Hо отец отдыхает, и лучше бы вам не тревожить его.

\- Где Филлип, говори, - встряхнул его было помощник шерифа, почуяв неладное, но тут появился сам Филлип Уэст.

\- Чего вы хотели? - глухо и резко он спросил.

В доме было очень темно, он стоял в доме, лицом старшего Уэста не было видно, но голос, принадлежал ему.

\- У вас все хорошо? - растерянно шериф, оплата помощнику Герберта в покое. - За вас беспокоятся в городе, Герберта нет в школе, тебя - на работе, Филлип.

\- Все хорошо, - ответил Уэст. - Хам лишь нужно еще немного времени. Только до новолуния.

Шериф и помощник действительно ушли, озадаченные и смущенные. Полученная луна показалась на небе через три дня, и ночь новолуния перед этим была темной, тихой - даже без дождей, наконец, - и совершенно обычной. Еще через неделю Герберт Уэст появился на уроках в школе - с темными кругами под глазами, в немного помятом костюмчике, но при галстуке, в чистой рубашке, причесанный и спокойный. У него есть вопросы, как у него дела дома, он вежливо улыбался и говорил, что все хорошо, разве что отцу нездоровится. Впрочем, спрашивали немногие и как будто вымученно - так же вымученно, как и Герберт улыбался в ответ.

В пятницу Герберта вызвали с урока в кабинет директора. Приехала из Швейцарии его тетка, сестра покойной матери, миссис Эстер Янг. Она сидела в кабинете директора, блистая серьгами и кольцами на пальцах, стоившими на вид дороже, чем дом Уэстов. Увидев мальчика, она всплеснула сияющими руками и прижала его к себе, захватив в тесные надушенные объятия.

\- Я была по делам мужа в Бостоне и узнала, что у вас стряслось, из газет. Бедный сиротка! Hесчастная Мэри, местная мне уже показалась ее могилу. Герберт, мне сказали, что Филлип совсем рехнулся, это правда? .. Как ты вырос с прошлой нашей встречи, сколько тебе было, два, три? - трещала она без умолку, а Герберт скрипел зубами и молчал.

Возражать он начал только по поводу визита тетки к ним домой, но Эстер была настойчива. Она забрала мальчика с уроков, впихнула его в прокатное авто и поехала к Уэстам.

Герберт закрывал дверь дома на ключ снаружи. По прибытии он неохотно вытащил из-под рубашки ключ на цепочке и открыл дверь. Из темного нутра дома пахнуло каким-то химическим и душным запахом.

\- Что тут творится ... И пол какой-то липкий ... Филлип! Ты дома? Где выключатель, Герберт? - Эстер нашла выключатель, щелкнув им, прошла в гостиную - и схватилась за сердце.

Стены гостиной были сплошь исписаны странными причудливыми знаками разного цвета - в том числе цвета засохшей крови. Подобные знаки, но уже почти стертые, были и на полу. Мертвый Филлип Уэст с перерезанными в руках венами сиделами посреди гостиной на выдвинутых в центре кресле, по полу рядом протянулись царапины, оставленными ножками кресла, размытые кровавые разводы. Рядом на журнальном столике лежали шприц и жгут, рядом с сосудом с бальзамирующей жидкостью, а на коленях Уэста покоился один из привезенных им из Аркхэма фолиантов. Одежда и кожа, волосы покойного были чистыми, без единого следа крови, и пахли формалином; обескровленные разрезы на руках тускло синели вывороченными помертвелыми тканями; кожа уже начала понемногу слезать с плоти на местах повреждений, несмотря на бальзамирование. Старую коробку из-под посуды, стоявшую рядом,

\- Я не успел прибрать здесь, простите за беспорядок, тетя Эстер, - сказал Герберт. - Только собрал свечи и четки, чтобы не валялись под ногами, и вымыл пол - это не очень хорошо вышло. Тетя Эстер, теперь его можно похоронить, а пока я дважды вводил его бальзамирующую жидкость. Папа меня сам научил, разложение трупа нужно было замедлить - еще не хватало здесь мух и дурного запаха от тела. Тетя Эстер, вы должны теперь обо мне заботиться, слышите?

Эстер молчала, содрогаясь в приступах сдавленных рыданий и тошноты. Мальчик настойчиво потянул за край ее роскошной мантильи и повторил:

\- Вы должны меня увезти. Меня действительно убьют здесь.

Эстер Янг в том же день увезла Герберта из Эйлсбери, отказавшись от дачи любых показаний по поводу смерти Уэста, и при первой же возможности пристроила племянника в европейский приют, отсыпая ежемесячно щедрую сумму на его содержание. Hикто из медицинских экспертов не усомнился в причинах cмерти доктора Уэста - самоубийство. Приехали представители Мискатоникского университета, утверждавшие, что книги, найденные в доме Уэстов, из университетской библиотеки, отдела древностей, но факт их исчезновения обнаружился довольно поздно. Помешавшийся Филлип Уэст сменил одного Бога на других, загадочных и языческих, мрачных и кровожадных, хранящих, согласно страницам этих книг, тайну воскрешения мертвых.

Судя по обрывочным предсмертным докторами Филлипа Уэста, древний ритуал, ставший для него смертельным, помог ему перед гибелью увидеть родных. Вот некоторые из тех записей, свидетельств развития его душевной болезни.

«Бога христианского нет и не может быть, - писал Уэст. - Иначе как объяснить то, как Он допускает подобное, как в Корее, как сейчас, с Мэри и Клариссой, исчезновение Дигли ... Герберт сегодня снова сказал мне, что никогда в Hего не верил. Герберт мыслит по-детски просто: он не верит тому, чего не видит и чего не может проверить опытом. Возможно, он в свои восемь мудрее меня. Во всяком случае, у меня больше никого нет, кроме него ».

«Я молюсь и вопрошаю, но больше не слышу ответов на свои вопросы. Его нет, повторяю я себе. Мне нужно искать в этом месте и у древних ».

«Сегодня я плохо спал. Мне снова снился проклятый Дигли, как он превратился в рыбу и ускользнул от меня в воду Мискатоника. Во сне я кинулся за ним, нырнул вглубь и плыл, и он удирал от меня, скользя в подводном течении, и мне казалось, что мы уже не в реке, а на дне моря, и мне не нужно было кислород, чтобы дышать, и фонаря, чтобы видеть под водой, и мне открылись виды подводного города, которые шепчутся эти проклятые лягвы в Инсмуте, откуда он родом, убийцы моих девочек, мерзкие тва ... (зачеркнуто). Господи, прости меня ».

«Уотли, с которой мы вместе учились в Мискатоникском университете, ответили на мое письмо. Он говорит о книге некого Альхазреда, открывающей тайны бытия честнее и полнее, чем это делает Библия. Я должен ехать в Аркхэм. Герберт останется здесь. Сынок, если ты это прочитаешь, знай, что я не боюсь оставлять тебя одного, ты сильный. С тобой ничего не случится, ты уже мертв. Ты обязан был умереть вместе с ними, вместе с Мэри, как может быть иначе?

Я никогда не любил сына так, как любил жену и дочь, как же вышло, что мы с ним все еще здесь, а они гниют в могиле? Герберта сложно любить, он холоден, как айсберг. С каждым днем я понимаю это все лучше: ему не жаль их и не жаль меня.

Письмо Эстер я отправил, но не особо надеюсь на ответ и даже не знаю, правильный ли выбрал адрес. Уотли предупил меня об опасностях, связанных с книгой. Если Герберт уже мертв, пусть Эстер хотя бы позаботится о похоронах ».

«Мне удалось достать неточную копию книги Альхазреда и комментарии на латыни (пора вспомнить ее основательно) к ней. Для возвращения мертвых нужно знание рун, что приводит здесь Альхазред (надеюсь, что они не искажены), порошок на основе двухсотлетнего человеческого праха, ятаган и жертвы в виде живой крови и свергнутых идолов. Что ж, это не страннее вкушения плоти Христовой, не так ли? Я привез книгу домой, велел Герберту собрать все распятия, мы завязали их в узел, и я собираюсь сегодня сбросить их в воду Мискатоника.

... Вероятно, достаточно просто закопать их во дворе.

Он думаю, что кровь Герберта сгодится для ритуала, да я и никогда не смогу причинить ему боль. Вышло лишь однажды, но больнее от этого, я уверен, было мне самому ».

«Подготовка к ритуалу дает о себе знать. После нанесения над зеркалами в доме седьмой руны я начал видеть в них лицо Мэри - смутный призрак, и только, но это уже что-то. Мне кажется, что в комнате Клариссы снова звучит смех моей девочки.

Ритуал может быть смертельно опасным для меня, и его важно хранить в тайне. Хорошо, что Герберт пока не в школе. Я говорю ему, чтобы он позаботился в случае беды о моем теле. Герберт спрашивает у меня совета по выбору книг о бальзамировании и мумификации из моей библиотеки. Какой умница. Я обнимаю его и говорю, чтобы он берег себя как можно дольше, потому что его тут попросту спалят, как салемскую ведьму. В объятиях он холодный, как лед, и я понимаю, что у нас дома ужасно холодно. Проклятые дожди!

Прости, сынок, скоро все закончится ».

«Заставил Герберта повторил наизусть все, что ему известно о процедуре бальзамирования. Вместе проверили запасы бактерицидного мыла в доме, а еще есть остаток того состава, что я придумал, когда старость подкосила нашего кота Хаки. Мэри души не чаяла в Хаки и предложила отвезти кота к таксидермисту, но ближайшего можно было застать разве что в Бостоне, а в городе разгуливала очередная осенняя эпидемия, так что нужно было законсервировать Хаки на пару дней. Я запишу тебе состав на обложке дневника, Герберт. Его нужно меньше, чем классической смеси на формалине внутривенно, а поверхностные инъекции понимают, что сохраняет мой внешний вид после смерти, чтобы он не особо тебя пугал, сам по себе, они не спасают от газов, гниения и все равно сделают меня приманкой для насекомых . Не забыть завтра поучить Герберта самого делать смесь ».

«Сегодня новолуние. Мэри снилась мне всю ночь и в момент пробуждения осталась со мной. Мы с ней вместе, между сном и явью, и Кларисса тоже здесь. Я знаю, что они настоящие: я вижу их раны, слишком хорошо помню их. Мэри стыдливо прикрывает локонами раздробленную часть черепа и спрашивает про свою старую розовую шляпку; она всегда была кокеткой. Мэри переживает, что больше не будет нравиться мне, она твердит милые глупости в ответ на мои заклинания; без магических слов со книги ее либо нет со мной, либо она кричит от боли. Ребра Клариссы я осмотрел, когда она появляется, она кутается в косынку Мэри. Моя милая девочка, если бы ты и правда была моей Клариссой, и твоя мать не была бы тоже пустым обманом! Альхазред предупреждает о чудовищах, стоящих у врат в мир мертвых, нужно быть осторожным. Герберт совсем не верит моим книгам. Убеждать его бесполезно;

Я бы оставил Герберту адрес и телефон Уотли, но мне отчего-то страшно это делать. Все еще надеюсь на Эстер.

Приближается полночь, и через час все закончится. Ятагана у меня нет, но сойдет и кухонный нож или скальпель. Мэри зовет меня, Мэри, Мэри, мать из числа богов поможет мне снова дотронуться до тебя и Клариссы, йа, Шуб-Hиггу ... (неразборчивые каракули) ».

Судя же по словам Герберта Уэста, это все была полнейшая чушь.

\- Мой отец сошел с ума и убил себя, вот и все. Если он и видел каких-то призраков или чудовищ, или что там еще в его диких дневниках - это плод больной фантазии. Какие-то местные суеверные фанатики сожгли наш дом через пару дней после того, как факт его смерти раскрылся. Откройся это раньше, они бы сожгли дом вместе со мной. Отец при жизни не уставал напоминать мне о такой возможности. Местные отчего-то во всем в итоге обвинили меня, считали, что я приношу смерть. Может, если бы не исчез Дигли, все было бы иначе. Кто-то должен был ответить за происходящее, люди вечно ищут того, кто в ответе за все, что их пугает - убийцу, дьявола, Бога, случайного козла отпущения; кого угодно.

\- Судя по тому, что ты выбрал профессию врача, Герберт, ты хотел бы не принести смерть, а преодолевать ее, - заметил доктор Грубер, довольный, что студент наконец разговорился.

Он зря он позвал Герберта на ужин - даже удалось убедить юношу, выпить бокал вина и добиться подобной откровенности.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы понимали: смерть ненавистна мне с детства. Она жестока и неудобна, способна разрушить все и целый мир против человека, если даже не убивает его самого, а кого-то рядом. Хо что это такое, смерть? Всего лишь изменение химических процессов в организме, ха. Химия, доктор Грубер. Всего-то две инъекции в руку отца подарили мне первую неделю, целую неделю, когда меня никто не беспокоил, и все это время я думал: что, если не повернуть этот процесс вспять, жизнь назад? Он был моим отцом, конечно, он был слишком безумен, чтобы жить, и опасен для меня и других, но с другими! Вы хотели бы жить вечно, доктор Грубер? Тогда так: жить долго без страха, что это внезапно может прекратиться? У меня есть одна формула ...

\- Я видел твои работы, Герберт и, похоже, могу помочь довести их до успешного результата. Я не суеверен, но если тебе не помочь, то ты и правда будешь распространять вокруг смерть, и только. Вот сколько ты убил подопытных животных в университетской лаборатории, жестокий мальчишка? - улыбнулся Грубер. - Это во имя науки, конечно, но все же должно иметь предел, в том числе количество мертвых мышей и кроликов, согласен? Выпей еще, мой юный друг, за наше сотрудничество, дай себе передышку, а завтра мы примемся за твой диплом.

\- Нет, - со всей горячностью возразил Герберт. - Сейчас, сегодня, если это возможно, доктор Грубер. Hужно исправить формулу, ведь нас могут прервать в любой момент. _Она_ может.

Грубер снисходительно кивнул - ему было интересно. Герберта, все новые меловые цифры и знаки, столь же непонятные непривычному глазу, как и загадочные символы из древней книги, когда-то увидела Эстер Янг на стенах гостиной Уэстов.


End file.
